A Tale of Two Twilights
by Jalice223
Summary: What happens when the Twilight Saga movies are remade? A lot of things. The Cullens watch Twilight and go to the set of New Moon to find out more. They soon learn more than they expected as they help the new directors. Please Read and Review.
1. Movie

**Chapter One: Movie**

**Disclaimer:** My sister and I don't own Twilight Saga; we're just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters we make up. Enjoy.

**Renesmee's POV**

I walked out my eighth grade History class. We were just starting on the Revolutionary War; it's a good thing cousin Garrett was coming to visit. He could help me get ahead of my classmates. I was looking at my notes that I had taken in class as I went to the student pick up area.

While I waited for my parents to get me, I heard a group of girls talking about a movie remake. I caught a few words but one word caught my attention. Cullen. Since we have moved to a new town my dad and I have gone by his human last name of Masen, while my mom and Uncle Emmett went by his human last name McCarty. My mother claims to be his younger sister which is true but not by blood. My aunt, Alice, went by her human last name of Brandon. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper stuck to their usual story of being twins. They only ones that still used Cullen were Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle, and Cullen isn't a common last name.

"Yeah, my mother is so excited that the Twilight Saga is being remade. She didn't like how the other directors messed it up and I've read the books they're awesome but who ever heard of sparkling vampires?" one girl, I recognized as Jan, said.

"I know but you have to admit the Cullen guys are hot," Sandy told her fanning herself.

I stopped right there bumping into someone. I looked up from my notes and saw the school's head principal, Mr. Creed. I started to fall back but Mr. Creed caught my arm and steadies me.

"Sorry, sir," I apologized looking up at him and straightening all my papers. "I didn't mean to run into you."

"It's alright, Rena. I saw that you were studying for your quiz tomorrow unlike some students," Mr. Creed said. "It's great having a smart student like you. From what I've heard, your teachers want you to join the UIL math, science, art, English, mainly history."

"They've asked but I'm busy after school," I told him as I waited for my parents to get me.

"What do you do after school?" he asked me.

"I help my dad at the hospital by reading to the kids in the children ward," I told him.

"You're such a kindhearted girl, Rena," Mr. Creed told me. "There's your ride, have a good day, Rena."

It's weird going by another name other than the one I was given but it's an odd name to have to the humans and I can't go by Nessie. My parents pulled up and I ran to the car. I had to tell my parents what I had heard. They will flip when they hear about this. My dad started to drive away as I buckled up. His face was stern, of course he would have already heard. Mom seemed anxious also.

"This is weird. It's like everyone knows about us and doesn't realize it," I told them.

"What I'm wondering is how could it be? We've never exposed ourselves," Mom said.

"I agree and what people are talking about is the _remake_ of the original movies meaning it's already been done once," Dad said, confused.

"What's disturbing for me is that they say it's from my point of view and I hate that," Mom complained and covered her face.

Dad grabbed one of her hands and pulled away from her face and kissed the back of it. He shook his head and held her hand as we pulled into the driveway of our new house. Aunt Alice was on the porch waiting for us and Grandpa's car pulled into the driveway behind us. She must've called him and alerted him to what has happened. We ran in and I ran to Jake.

"I heard about what happened from the guys at the garage. They were talking about how their wives and girlfriends were going all crazy about Twilight then I heard what it was about," Jake told my parents.

"Yeah and it's a remake of the original," Dad told him. "Meaning it's been done already."

"Maybe we should go watch it and see if it really is about us and not just another random vampire movie that has vampires like us in it," Aunt Rose suggested.

"Rosalie does have a good idea. Who all thinks we should go watch it?" Grandpa said holding on to Grandma.

Everyone said "I" including my parents and me. Aunt Rose went quickly to work to buy tickets for the midnight showing tonight. I went to my room which looked pretty much like my old room from the cottage in Forks. I sat at my desk and began my homework. I still need to see if our cousins plan on making a visit because I need to ask Garrett for help in history. I began my math homework and was glad I had the mental capacity of a vampire or else math would be kicking my butt.

I could hear the video games going on down stairs and my mom and Aunt Alice arguing about what my mom was going to wear tonight. I shook my head at my family's antics. It was going to be a long night but good thing it was Friday. After I finished my math homework, I got a shower and changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans Aunt Alice got me for my birthday and a pale blue short sleeved shirt that had sequins on the front and my silver knee high boots. I was prepared for the movies tonight and looked nice so Aunt Alice didn't get on my case.

Mom was dressed in a blue tank top with a pair of black skinny capris and tennis shoes. Looks like I'm not the only one in blue tonight. I smiled at Mom as she came down the stairs behind me and saw Dad at the bottom of the stairs with his back to us. I suddenly had the funniest idea and jumped on his back, tackling him to the ground.

"Okay, Nessie, you got me," he said as my uncles laughed with me and Mom.

"Hey, kiddo, ready for the movies?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Yep, do you like my outfit?" I asked.

"You look wonderful," Mom told me as she kissed my cheek.

"Can we take your Ferrari, Mom?" I asked as everyone walked to the garage.

Everyone except Mom had gotten new cars. Grandpa had gotten a Toyota Camry which was pretty neat but my aunts and Uncle Emmett stuck with the style of their old cars but got newer versions. I loved Mom's Ferrari because it was just so smooth on the road. Dad kept his Volvo for sentimental reasons and still had his Austin Martin Vanquish, that he drove occasionally but only when him and Mom went out for a few days.

I climbed into the backseat behind Mom and Dad got into the driver seat while Mom got passenger. We went to the theatre arriving as the crowd filed into the theatre. The smell of popcorn butter and nacho cheese hit my nose as we entered; the place was jammed pack and had a sense of claustrophobia. I grabbed Jake's hand quickly and held on tight. My parents stayed with me and Jake while the rest of the family went to get seats in the theatre.

"What would you like for a snack, Nessie?" Jake asked me.

"I'd like the Milk Duds and Chocolate Cookie Dough Bites. I'll share the popcorn with you and have large Dr. Pepper," I told him and he repeated everything to the cashier along with the stuff he wanted.

Mom helped us carry the snacks while Dad held the door for us. The room was jammed pack and seemed really stuffy. I didn't quite like it and Dad could see I wasn't handling well.

"If it gets too uncomfortable for you in here, we can step out for a second, alright?" Dad told me.

"Thanks," I responded and followed Mom and Jake to our family who were seated at the very top.

They left us seats open next to the aisle so it wasn't hard for us to get in. As soon as we sat down the movie started.

It started with Mom leaving her mom's house and moving in with Grandpa Charlie and went to her first day at the high school. All the teenage girls sighed when my uncles and my dad walked into the cafeteria. I looked bewildered at my dad as I saw how he reacted to Mom's scent and he gave me a shy smile. The actors looked sort of close to how my family looked. He turned his head to Grandma which by the look on her face was giving him a mental scolding.

I watched interested as my parents' relationship developed and how the guys seemed to be really attracted to my mom. One guy, Mike, seemed to be very persistent and got on Dad's nerves. I saw my dad lightly chuckle at my thoughts and smiled.

I covered my eyes when I saw Mom almost get squished by a van in the school parking lot. Mom put her arm around me to comfort me and Jake held my hand. I knew my mom would be fine but that still freaked me out. It was my mother for crying out loud.

It got to the scene where Mom went to the beach with a group of her friends, without Dad. She was just meet Jake and some the others from the reservation.

"I forgot that was the first time I met Sam," Mom whispered low enough for only the family to hear. "That was before he shifted and he looks younger than he does now. That's kind of funny."

Jake started to snicker and agreed with Mom. It showed Jake telling Mom the legends and telling about our family before I was around and, Aunt Rose scowled at Jake. He shrugged it off and watched the movie. I got so caught up in the movie; I didn't even notice all the people in the theatre.

When it came to the scene where Mom went to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela, Dad became rigid. This must've been a bad moment. Mom was walking around alley ways trying to find her way back her friends when a few guys started to follow her. I heard Aunt Rose began to growl but, only low enough for us to hear, a gang of guys gathered around Mom. She calmed down when Dad came in and saved Mom and later on it showed Mom revealing what she knew about Dad in his car. She told him her true feeling and how she wasn't scared of him.

After that, it showed Dad and Mom talking in her bedroom and him staying while she slept. It seemed pretty romantic to me. I looked at my dad when he shook his head at me and smiled. Mom kissed Dad on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. Then it was the scene where he took her to his meadow which didn't look as good in the movie as the actual one did.

I watched interested as Dad took Mom to meet everyone and saw how everyone interacted with my mom. I looked at Aunt Rose when she acted so meanly towards Mom.

"We weren't so close at first, I'll explain why when we go home," she told me and I sat back in my seat.

I watched as Dad met Grandpa Charlie and he and Mom went out to the baseball field. My aunts and uncles and parents growled when three nomads showed up. They didn't look friendly and by the look on both Dad and this James guy, it was going to get hostile. I watched as Mom was taken away from Forks and from my dad to be protected by Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. It was so sad and I almost did cry.

It was to the scene where Mom made her escape from my aunt and uncle in the airport. She had escaped by the back bathroom doors.

"So that's how you ran off; smart and stupid at the same time," Uncle Jasper whispered to Mom with a smirk.

"Give me some credit, I actually thought my mother was in danger," she told him.

We watch as Mom was trapped by James and he bragged and talk about Aunt Alice. Uncle Jasper growled a little and my aunt calmed him down. I covered my eyes as he inflicted pain on my mother and kept them covered when my dad fought him and when he bit my mom. That was it for me and I got up and ran from the theatre room. I was breathing heavy, trying to calm down. My dad came and sat down by me.

"You alright, Nessie?" he asked me and I gave a slight nodded.

It was scary to me to see some of the things that went on and I just needed to get out of there for a second. Dad heard my thoughts and pulled me into a hug, smoothing my hair down.

"Well, the worst is over but if you don't come back in, you'll miss the best part," he told me with a smile.

I smiled back and followed him back into the theatre to see on the screen their junior/senior prom night. The end of the movie was great and sweet and I thought it was wonderful. It was amazing to see the beginning of my parents' relationship but I had a feeling that was only the beginning of the troubles. I sat quietly in the backseat of the car as we went home. I was tired from this late night and needed my sleep. I wonder what's going to happen next.

**AN:** Hope everyone enjoyed the beginning of my new story A Tale of Two Twilights. Tell me what you think of it and I'll post quicker if I have a lot of reviews. Don't forget to look at my other four stories. Thanks a bunch for reading and I hope you review.


	2. Studio

**Chapter Two: Studio**

**Disclaimer:** My sister and I don't own Twilight Saga; we're just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters we make up. Enjoy.

**Bella's POV**

Great, now my whole life was open to the general public and probably the world. I didn't like this one bit. Somehow someone was able to take my life and turn it into a book that became a movie also. What I don't get is how this woman did it? We don't know each other and I've never heard of her until the credits were rolling and I saw her name on the screen. This could seriously put my family in trouble if these books were read by the wrong people, mainly the Volturi because they would try to destroy my family believing I exposed us somehow. I felt someone come up behind me as I sat on the couch and place their hand on my shoulder.

"Love, are you alright? You've been sitting here almost all night with the same look on your face. You're starting to worry us," Edward told me as I turned to look at him.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine," I looked around and saw everyone had gathered at the dining room table for a family meeting. "I've been out of it a while haven't I?"

"Yeah, Bells, come on and join us over here," Jake said worried.

"Alright, I'm coming," I told them standing up and taking Edward's hand.

I sat between Edward and Renesmee when Carlisle began the meeting.

"This is bad but as far as the humans know this is just a fictional story," Carlisle began, holding the book Twilight.

"I think we should do something," Alice piped up.

"What do you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure, I just see the actors from the movie," Alice tells him as her go blank. "We might have to actually go there to find out what's going on."

What did Alice mean we might have to go to the actors to find out more about this problem? Did she mean the movie set? But we can't do that. That could reveal us.

"We'll have to disguise ourselves to pull this off. Alice, what do you see now?" Carlisle asked.

"No need to disguise ourselves, they'll barely recognize us we'll go by different names though," she told Carlisle.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked her scared.

"Yes, we'll go by different names," Alice told her.

Great, so we're going to the studio that's making my life into a movie. That's just wonderful. Edward would finally know every thought I had. In Carlisle's hand, he held four books: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Renesmee stood up from her chair and went up to Carlisle.

"Can I see the books, Grandpa?" Renesmee asked him.

Carlisle smiled and handed the books over to her. She begins to flip through each of them and finally stopped in Breaking Dawn. She smiled and brought it over to me.

"Mommy, look this one has me in it as a baby," Renesmee told me as she opened it to a page that had her name in it.

I read through the page and saw her name many times. She seemed so happy about this.

"I want to go to the studios, too," Renesmee said.

"Alright, I guess it's settled," I said looking down at Renesmee.

"Yay!" Renesmee squealed bouncy around like Alice.

"You've been hanging around your Aunt Alice too much," Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward as she folded her arms across her chest. Everyone laughed as Jasper held her close. The family had settled on us going to L.A. where all studios were. Carlisle had already caught the first flight to L.A. for us and we all went to our rooms to start packing. Alice packed for Renesmee and Jacob. Embry and Seth both said they were coming with us since Jacob was Quil had stayed in La Push when we all left Forks and Leah had headed off to college.

As the sun began to rise, we were packing our luggage in the cars. Jacob, Seth, and Embry took Emmett's jeep since they were too big for the cars. Edward thought this would be a good time to take his Aston Martin Vanquish. Rosalie and Emmett took her convertible BMW, Jasper and Alice took her Porsche, and Carlisle and Esme took his Mercedes. We left the house and left for the airport before any cars were on the road. Edward's cell phone began to go buzz and he looked at it quickly and smiled at me.

"Emmett wants to race, you up for it?" he asked.

Renesmee leaned forward from the middle back seat.

"Let's do it, Mom," she told me as Jacob drove past us with Emmett right behind them driving Rosalie's car. "I want to beat Jake."

"Alright, lets wins this race," I said as I stepped on the accelerator.

My Ferrari lurched forward and began to go faster. I've never thought I would drive this fast. I remember making Edward slow down a little because it freaked me out. Now look at me, I was going twice the speed limit maybe even faster. I passed Jake who was also passed by Emmett and Rosalie. He flipped us off and Renesmee leaned forward.

"Roll the window down, Dad," Renesmee told him.

Edward rolled the window down with a smirk on his face. He already knew what Nessie was going to do. She leaned forward enough for Jake to see her as we passed him. She stuck her thumbs on her cheeks as she stuck her tongue out at Jake and the guys. She maintained that face as we passed Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie apparently thought it was the cutest thing by the expression she had. We all kept our places with Carlisle and Esme following behind us all the way to the city limits of L.A.

It was night time by now and the roads were mostly empty except for the occasional car here and there. The city was very much lit up but not as much as New York. All the shops and boutiques we passed made me think of Alice; she must be ecstatic about being here. She will drag me and Rosalie with her of course; maybe even Esme and definitely Nessie.

We came up to the Summit Studios gates where the guard was sleeping with his legs propped up on the desk. I pulled up and honked the horn of my Ferrari, waking him with a jump. He looked out the door window curiously as I rolled the window. That's when my phone started vibrating and I quickly picked it up from the cup holder. The message was from Alice.

_A: Tell him that we're the new crew members._

When I looked up, the guard was at my window with a clipboard in hand. He looked up at me and I just smiled at him. For a second, I heard his heart stop. I may never get used to that. The guard was roughly old enough to be my grandfather with a balding head. I heard Edward snicker from his seat and Renesmee leaned forward to see the man.

"May I ask why you are here, ma'am?" he asked, motioning to my family.

"Yes, we are the new crew members," I told him.

"Oh, well, if that's all, I'll let you on in," he responded heading back to his guard post.

He buzzed us in and I began to lead everyone in. We were all amazed by how big the studio. We parked by the studio number that the guard man had given us. We all got out of the cars and walked to the doors of the studio when they suddenly opened.

"Oh, you're finally here. We've been waiting all day and most of the night. Come on in," a girl said cheerfully.

What did she mean she's been waiting for us? Does she know who we are?

**AN:** I hope you all love this chapter. I will be continuing Bella's Cousin now that I finally have 10 reviews. I hope to get more on that story because that's the story that I have the most ideas for. Thanks for all the reviews I got and don't forget about my other stories. Please review.


	3. Meeting the Cast

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Cast**

**Disclaimer:** My sister and I don't own Twilight Saga; we're just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters we make up. Enjoy.

**Bella's POV**

We followed the girl into the studio. She seemed too perky like Alice and yet we didn't know her name. She had dark mahogany hair like Bella's along with brown eyes and looked about eighteen. She had a big smile on her face as she led us to a room in the studio that was like a board room. In the room was another girl that looked like her who must've been her twin. There was another twenty people that were the actors. Six of the actors had russet skin like the wolves and the rest were the other characters. Seven of them I recognized as the people who play Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Lauren because they didn't where much make up.

The girl sat next to her sister and a man who put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. The man had shaggy dirty blond hair wearing a fedora. She smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder. The girl's sister stood up and began introductions.

"Hi, my name's Cara Night. The girl that brought you here is my twin, Cira Night. The man next to her is Jackson Rathbone, next to him is Ashley Greene," she began to point to the different actors. "Nikki Reed, Kellan Lutz, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattison, Peter Facineli, Elizabeth Reaser. These are the people who play the Cullens and Bella. The really tan people over there," she said pointing to the russet skin actors, continuing. "The one with glasses is Chaske Spencer. Next to him are Tinsel Corey, Kiowa Gordon, Alex Meraz, Bronson Pelletier, and Taylor Lautner. They play the Quileute wolf pack and over there is Tyson Houseman," Cara finished with everyone except for the people who play my classmates and friends from school.

Carlisle stepped forward to introduce my family, "I'm Dr. Carson Collin, and this is my wife Emma Collin and our nieces and nephews."

So were doing fake names that will match our initials. That's funny. Edward began to introductions.

"I'm Evan Collin and this is my sister Rena Collin and my wife Becca," so there was my name.

Emmett stepped forward and introduced him and Rosalie, "I'm Ethan Collin and this is my wife Rosie."

Apparently Emmett or Rosalie couldn't come up with any other name for her. Next was Alice and Jasper.

"I'm Anna Hollen and my husband Jason Hollen," Alice spoke up for them.

The actors stood up and shook hands with us. They didn't seem to notice or care how cold our hands were. Jacob stepped forward to introduce him and the wolves.

"I'm Jack Blake and these are my brothers, Shane and Eric. We're family friends," Jacob introduced as they stepped forward to shake everyone's hands.

"Nice to meet everyone," the twins said at the same time. "So which jobs are you here for?"

"I'm here for the doctor opening and my wife and Becca want to be able to cook for everyone," Carlisle told them.

So Esme and I were going to be cooks. I like that. Nessie can help us, also, but what will the others do?

"I saw an opening for costumes design and make-up artist," Alice said excitedly. "Can my sister Rosie and I do that?"

"Sure, but how good are you?" Cira asked. "I'm already covering that myself but I can't do that and be director with my sister."

"Yes, we'll be perfect, I promise," Alice said persuasively.

"Alright, what are you others going to do?" Cara asked this time.

"Whatever you need," Emmett said and the others agreed with him.

"Good, let's see what you can do," Cira said standing up excitedly. "We're leaving for the airport now that you're here."

The actors stood up with the twins and followed behind them as they went out the door to the cars.

Carlisle asked the girls where we were going and they told him that we were going to go to Portland, Oregon to film the movie there. As we were getting into the cars, another car came in through the gates. As soon as it was parked, the twins walked over to the car. Out stepped a woman that looked to be in her late thirties, early forties. She looked familiar from somewhere but I couldn't place it.

"That's Stephenie Meyer, the author of the books," Edward told me. "The twins wanted her to help and make sure they get everything accurately."

As soon as they were done talking, Stephenie got in the car with the twins and they led the way for us to the airport. We already had our tickets taken care of when we arrived but the twins had a private jet for everyone to ride in. It was huge and I was surprised everyone fit in it. I sat between Edward and Nessie while and the family sat around us. When the plane took off and leveled out, the other actors that the twins didn't introduce came up to us.

The boy that played Mike came up to us and smiled, "I'm Mike Welch, I play Mike Newton."

We snickered a little and shook his hand. He laughed with us.

"I know, it's funny but at least I don't get mixed up with anyone," Mike laughed.

Next the girl who played Jessica came up, "I'm Anna Kendrick and I play Jessica Stanley."

We shook hands with them and they sat down and then some of the other actors stepped up. A dark red haired girl, along with an Asian girl and boy stepped up to us. The Asian girl spoke first.

"I'm Christian Serratos and I play Angela Weber," she introduced with a bright smile.

Christian shook our hands before she took her seat again. The Asian boy stepped up to us next with an outstretched hand.

"Hi, I'm Justin Chon and I play Eric Yorkie," he told us as we shook hands.

Justin went to his seat and pulled his script out. He began to read over it as the red head girl stepped forward.

"I'm Bryce Dallas Howard and I play Victoria," the girl said as she put her hand out to shake ours.

My body stiffened as we shook her hand. Bryce seemed like a nice girl but I did not like the person she had to portray. The evil, vile person that Victoria was may no longer be around but apparently through these books and movies, she lived on. A slight growl built in my chest as Bryce walked away. Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back while Renesmee, Jacob, and Seth's worried gazes turned to me. Two more people stepped up as Bryce sat down next to a black man with almost cropped hair. She pointed to us and he turned to look at us. He stood up and walked over to us.

The dark haired girl introduced herself and the two boys quickly. They were Allison Andrews, Benson Andrews, and Carlos Arson. They portrayed the twins, Alec and Jane, and the other guy portrayed Tyler.

"I'm Edi Gathegi and I play Laurent," he introduced himself.

That one confused me because he was black and Laurent was a white man. In the new Twilight movie the guy was white. My confusion must've been seen on my face because he snickered.

"I know, I know. I'm black so how can I play a character that is white? I get it, but Cira and Cara Night are really good with make-up," Edi explained. "Well, actually they're geniuses," he added. "But of course they can't run everything by themselves. Cira was a really good nurse but she can't fix every broken bone or sprain ankles by herself. Cara is excellent with costumes and makeup but she can't do it by herself and direct with Cira. It's too much for them. It's great to have you here with us."

I understood everything now how everything was working. That's why they needed the extra help. The plane begins to decline as we landed in the Portland airport. Now we finally get to see where everything is filmed and the places.

**AN:** I hope everyone liked this chapter. I would like to know what you think of the Cullen's fake names. Please review. Thanks.


	4. First Day of Filming

**Chapter Four: First Day of Filming**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight Saga; we're just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters we make up. Enjoy.

**AN:** Sorry if I confused anyone but Dakota Fanning and Cameron Bright will not be playing there characters. The characters I created will play as Jane and Alec.

**Bella's POV**

The set of my home looked exactly like it. I don't know how the girls did it but it was the same. The Twins as Alice and Rose started calling them gave the family and wolves a tour of the small house. The kitchen had the yellow walls which kind of made Esme cringe. I don't think she ever been in my house before but now she saw a replica of it. She led us up stairs to the rooms and showed us my room which once again looked the same. I was amazed at how the Twins did this.

"You should see the original movies. They had four different directors, one for each movie. It was ridiculous and I hated it. They ruined the movies and didn't make them right," Cira complained as we exited the set house.

"Oh here we go again," Cara said and by the tone she used, we could tell she's heard this too many times.

"You can't deny that, sister. We've read the books and we know what everything is supposed to look like especially with Stephenie Meyer here to help with the way she envisioned everything," Cira told us with a smile as Stephenie stepped out of her car with Jackson and the Andrews twins.

I saw the way that Embry and Seth looked at the Twins and so did Jake and the family did, also. Cira ran up to Jackson and wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her into a kiss. We heard Embry began to growl but it was too quiet for the humans to hear. Seth began to laugh because Cara looked to be single. Cira and Jackson seemed to get carried away as they kissed and Benson elbowed Jackson's knee causing him to let Cira go and put her back on her feet.

Cira had this deep blush like the ones that I used I have glowing on my cheeks when I was human. Emmett burst into a fit of laughter at her blush causing her to turn a deeper red. Jackson just kissed her from her cheek to her neck and whispered in her ear. Benson and Allison rolled their eyes at them while Embry growled a little more.

"Is there anymore actors we need to meet?" Emmett asked excited as he clapped his hands together.

"Oh, you haven't met the ones portraying the Volturi and the guard yet," Cara said.

I felt my face blanch a little at the mention of their name and I figured what part of my life they were doing now. It scared me that from the time I moved to Forks to whenever was now on display for the whole world to see. Everyone would see what my life was like, the trouble I've been through, with and without Edward. I gave a slight whimper at this realization and buried my head in Edward's shoulder. He rubbed my arm softly while Jake looked at me apologetically because of what that also included.

"We'll also give you a tour of the Cullen's house," Cara told us as we got back in our cars.

"Oh, you'll love it. I designed it myself to look like the Cullen's home," Cira said excitedly, bouncing around.

She definitely was like Alice so much that they could be doppelgangers. We got back in our vehicles and followed the girls and actors a few miles down the road until we saw only trees. Then the Twins turned on to a road that had recently been made and the path seemed almost as familiar as our home. I looked at Edward freaked out by how closely exact these girls got the set to our actual home. He rubbed my hand to relax me as we pulled up to the house. My jaw dropped when I saw the house. I saw that the family had done the same thing because it looked the same as ours.

"I did the same thing when I first saw it to because it looks exactly as I imagined it," Stephanie said as she walked up next to us.

Emmett was the first to move and he ran inside at human pace, holding Rosalie's hand.

"Come on, let's see if Cira got our room right," we heard Emmett say to Rose causing her to laugh.

Esme grabbed Carlisle's hand and pulled him inside.

"Why don't we go look at the kitchen?" she asked him.

"Sure, my love, we can do that and then my office and our room," he whispered to her.

"Ooh, I want to check out our closet," Alice whispered excitedly to Jasper as she pulled him inside.

Esme was giggling as they entered the kitchen. Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, and I walked in lastly. Everyone explored the house for about a few hours. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob checked out the garage also which had all the same cars we had in it. Edward's Aston Martin and Volvo, Emmett's Jeep, Rosalie's BMW, and Carlisle's Mercedes were all lined up except the Aston Martin was covered up. The Twins were scary good on how well they knew us and knew everything about us.

"Well, what scene shall we work on first, sister?" Cira asks Cara.

"We can't work on the Volterra scenes until we get the extras for it or we can actually go there on the holiday, which I don't advise us doing," Cara said winking at us.

"We could do the scene where Paul loses his temper," Cira offers up.

"Naw, I like the birthday scene," Cara smiled evilly at her sister.

"No…no…no…I don't want to do that now," Cira told her.

"You'll have to do it sometime, Cira, might as well do it now and get it over with," Cara explained to her.

"True, might as well," Cira agreed.

My family watched as the Twins directed the crew members on where to set everything up. Cira soon took off with the actors, Alice, and Rosalie, to get their make-up done. Cara went to get the clothing picked out for the actors. Once everyone came downstairs, they looked exactly like us. Kristen Stewart looked exactly like me and Robert Pattinson looked like Edward. Seems like Alice and Rosalie did their tricks but Cara knew what to dress them in and Cira added her two-cents in on it all.

"Alright everyone, gather around," Cara called to the cast. "We're about to do the first pivotal scene of the movie and we need to make it great; better than the first time you did this scene."

Cara got the cast roweled up and ready to do one of the most horrible moments of my life. Cira helped get the actors into position for the party scene and explained where they were to move during the scene. As Peter and Elizabeth stood at the door with Jackson, Ashley, Kellan, and Nikki behind them and Robert and Kristen walking out the door to the silver Volvo, the others didn't notice that Cira had slipped out with them.

**AN:** I'm going to leave it off there. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
